


World Shaped by Your Words

by yeoldenihilist



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Athemaril the High Elf, M/M, bit of a character study, brief mentions of murder (obviously), i just played oblivion for the first time and i was having a lot of feelings about lucien okay, ill probably write more unrelated drabbles with him so ill start a tag now, nothing graphic though, sort of my heros thoughts as hes heading to cheydinhal to kill everyone in the sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldenihilist/pseuds/yeoldenihilist
Summary: Athemaril realizes he'd do anything for Lucien Lachance- he only needs to ask.





	

Somewhere between Fort Farragut and Cheydinhal, Athemaril realizes that his world is shaped by the words of Lucien Lachance. He doesn’t particularly know what to do with this revelation: when did the Speaker's command become law? 

If the elf were honest with himself, it would be the moment they first spoke. His face barely visible as the elf blearily sat up in bed, blinking away the film over his eyes and he chuckled a little as he said, "You sleep quite soundly for a murderer." Athemaril had never thought of himself as a murderer. It was a dirty word that in his two hundred years had only been uttered with malice and disgust, but somehow coming from Lucien it was beautiful. Something as easy to align himself with as his own name.

And Lucien told him to kill again. And he did. He didn't question it for a moment, he rode to the Inn of Ill Omen and snuck into Rufio's room, rousing him from his sleep just to tell him that he'd been hired to murder the old man, and then the blade Lucien had given him was bathed in blood. He went upstairs and quietly requested a room. It didn't bother him that he was falling asleep only a few floors above the lifeless corpse of the man he'd just murdered.

And Lucien had come back, just as he'd promised, and told Athemaril to meet his new family, the people he would call brothers and sisters, the people to whom he would be unerringly loyal. He was. He never faltered in his belief that they were his, and he was theirs. He carried out his contracts with disarming precision, ferocity that startled even Gogron. He would not dishonour his family. He would not let them down. He would not let Lucien down.

Months passed, and Athemaril couldn't describe the feeling he felt when Ocheeva presented the letter to him. It was heart stopping fear, but also excitement that made his blood pump faster through his veins. It was warm and cold, making him alert but also giving him a pleasant fuzzy whimsy. But more than anything, he was wanted, and that made him want in return, though what he was wanting for, he couldn't answer.

The icy rain felt like a million stab wounds through his thin armour. The armour Ocheeva had given him. He tried not to think about it but it was impossible not to, impossible to forget his family, the family he had chosen, the family he had been given. The family he had been told to kill by the only man he would do anything for.

He enters through the front door instead of taking the shortcut through the well, and he doesn't leave again until the walls have been painted with his family's blood.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on this website- hopefully there will be more as I have uncontrollable Feelings about videogames. Let me know what you thought or if there are any spelling/grammar errors!


End file.
